Complications
by xVine Archerex
Summary: Where ever she looks, Beka Cooper sees another problem. With her family falling apart, the kingdoms economy on the verge of collapse, and her person life in shambles, can she overcome these complications with help from her friends? Alternate version to Bloodhound. BxR. Rated T.
1. Death Day

FROM THE JOURNAL OF

**Hello my dear friends, Welcome back. **

**I'm sorry I've been gone so long. I've been trying to make sense of this new story. Some of you know this is the story based on the songfic. The song it's based on is "Savin' Me" by Nickelback. That part of it won't come until way later though. I can't promise where I'm going with it because I'm breaking the rules and writing purely from heart. Wow, that kinda sounds cheesy. My new entries will unfortunately be far and few between, since I'm not sure what's really going on. If there are spelling mistakes, forgive me and let me know. Reviews would be SUPER appreciated!**

**Also, a few small things, Scanra, as Tammy said, is based on Scandinavia. Scandinavia is primarily made of Sweden so I used Swedish words and names in place of Scanran ones. I hope this all makes sense. **

**And remember, please REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable is Tammy's, the rest is mine.**

BEING THE JOURNAL OF REBEKAH COOPER  
DWELLING AT MISTRESS TROUT'S LODGINGS  
NIPCOPPER CLOSE, THE LOWER CITY  
CORUS, THE REALM OF TORTALL

Sets place about two months after the first entry in Beka's journal in Bloodhound, Tamora Pierce's official excerpt. Nothing important happened between then and now, she probably wrote something in between but I want to start here. 

**Tuesday, October 14, 247**

**At Night.**

Written afore bed, on my day off.

This morning I dressed in skirts. I even turned my hair in a light bun at the back of my head but I didna put on the lace veil, (Pounce thinks I'm trying to bait my Lord Gershom's wife). It's a pretty yellow petticoat with a plain cotton shift covered by an ivy green dress that my Lady Teodorie gave to me. Its vest like straps leave my shoulders bare, but my arms were covered by the blown out sleeves of my bodice. It belonged to my ma afore she was took away to the Peaceful Realms. Though I miss her, I know she's not suffering the hand of lung rot or rusher scuts who'll beat her. Today I went to my Lord Provost's home and all of us was taken to one of the Black God's temples outside the city.

Nine years ago today, my mama was buried in her grave, as far and as close to Corus as possible. We couldn't lose her by moving her away; after all, she was a Lower City mot. Regardless, the only decent places to set her down belonged to the merchant guilds and the nobles. She was decent, but Ilony Cooper ain't no blueblood. I remember seeing her dust feather pigeon say its farewells. Gods, I miss her. I asked for her to be freed of the likes of the Cesspool, and my kind hearted lord Gershom had her placed near the temple in the outer fields of Corus. I've never left the city afore and this place is still within its technical boundaries. I checked it one of the maps in my lord's study.

My siblings greeted me like I was their sister, all except Diona. I'm afeared I will never win her back like this. They was dressed in mourning grays as our party set out, and at the sight of my cheery day gown, she glared. She nodded stiffly to me afore walking ahead to our mother's resting place. I wonder if she even noticed how her beloved Lady gave me a nod of approval. The silly gixie may not recognize it, but my lady Teodorie knew why I wore what I did. As a tribute to my ma. On the cart, our lord Provost and his wife left us in the day market when we came back; Diona didna seem to want to come but my lady gave her a stern look. I do believe the woman grows on you if you don't live with her. A course, the next time I show up with a bruise upon inspection she will turn her nose up to me. I'm a lost case as a lady's maid regardless. I am of the Lower City; my siblings are as well, even if they do stay in the Patten district.

Lorine walked with her arm looped through mine, she is but three years my junior but the clever seamstress is gaining height on me. My brothers walked just ahead of us; Will with his new, brave strut and little Nilo bubbling at the pasties. Giggling, the five of us went to Gemma Noll's baker's stand. She had taken up the business after her douser mother was hung. She handed us free turnovers and refused my payment, in honor of the healer. My mama wasn't a mot with the Gift, but she was an herb woman. Her kindness made us glow with pride but it sobered us some. Nilo was quieter, as was Will. They don't remember her much. Lorine can name a song or pick out things like the plants mama used. Only Diona and I remember her to any extent. I was eight and she was seven. I bet she could even recognize her voice, but I'm the only one who hears the dead. Our mama is the same, but our fathers are different.

I was bringing them back to the manor and I got my supply of hugs and kisses from Mya. After a while I went on a short walk around the orchard with my Lord afore returning to my family. Afore I left, I asked Diona to make a round about the trees with me. Lorine watched us go with her worried glimms; I should have taken the hint. We strolled silently and as we came under a large pear blossom, we sat upon a bench tentatively. Eventually I spoke, "Do you remember her at all? You look like her you know, I go on my pa's side." She sighed wearily.

"I do, she smelled like tiger lilies and her hair would tickle you if you sat in her lap. She always kept us safe from all those sarden coves who would be around. She'd take any hits for us. I miss her Beka." My sister's lip quivered and I hugged her shoulders.

"Aye, even in the Cesspool she held out for us, what I wouldn't give to hobble those ducknobs." Diona stiffened in my arms and turned her hazel eyes on me. I thought we was getting along fine so I wasn't expecting the hostility in them.

"Yes, you knew that Beka, and you became a dog. Not a respectable position but at least you weren't dipping in the Rogue's hand. Then what do I hear from the hostlers but the City's Terrierlives with a lodge full of _rushers_. Are you trying to disgrace us? Trying to dishonor Mama? They say you're bedding the Piper. The _King_ rat." Her voice was full of a haughty, arrogant tone. I raised my own icy glims until she cringed. My readiness to be in her good books is gone. She's a snake, that gixie. She don't know who she is, trying to demean her big sister.

"Listen here Diona, shame on you. I never want to hear you accuse this of me ever again. I ain't conoodling with no rogue and asides, I'm my _own_ mot and who's in my bed is my business." Her face turned red.

"Well, you live in the same lodgings don't you? And look at that low cut doxy dress of yours! I bet you're only doing so well because you make extra nobles in some room over a gambling den." She was snarling. I glared back at her, standing up and towering above her. Diona's shorter than I am by quite a few inches.

"You Stormwing's scummer, you don't know nothin! This is Mama's dress you jinglenob, I can't believe I have to call you my sister." I left there in a rage of tears, but I didna care. My vision was swimming in moisture itself. I hurried back and slipped through the gates. Mya won't be happy with me next time I come. Luckily, I have a week until then. Since it is further in the fall; I had a heavy brown cloak with me as I passed the streets. Most of the city folk don't see me in skirts so they don't recognize me and for that I was grateful. Tears still marked my cheeks shamelessly and smudged the face powder Kora had me put on afore I left. We skipped breakfast, but she still liked to make me dress more like a gixie. She'd do the same for Aniki but the mot's smarter than me because she knows how to refuse.

Fortunately, no one was expecting me at home yet since I try to have supper when I visit. Today especially, since it's the anniversary. Storming up the steps, I locked my self in my room and calmed down some. I guess being angry gets you heated up because I shoved the clasp of my cloak and threw the sarden thing on my bed. Pounce licked my hand and nudged me with his nose. _What's wrong?_ Pounce hadn't accompanied me; he'd told me afore that the Black God's not very pleased with him. Something about sleeping on his throne.

"Diona, who else?" I growled as he moved onto my lap. _Don't worry about her; she'll come around in her own time._

"Pox rot! She ain't changing; she's more stubborn than a sleepy Kora. Asides, you didna hear her. She thinks she's such a high fine lady, too good for the likes of humble city folk like me. Calling me a Rusher's doxy. Honestly, where do they hear these things?" _She's just a young girl herself and oblivious to a world of hard work now. Her hands are soft with the years at the provost's house. As for the rumors, those are your fault._ At that point I had about enough of Pounce and his wise talk. He may be a constellation, but he's an annoying one. Pushing him off of me, I gave a player's bow and glared at him, but I realized the hot clogging feeling in my throat was returning.

"D'you think it's a joke? My own sister condemns me! If that weren't bad enough, my other siblings haven't turned on me, yet, but she's got them around her finger. She's the oldest there now, not me. They don't need me…" I ran out the room, my jaws clasped tight. It seemed my cat finally decided I was best left to myself. Out in the court yard, I just stood and looked up at the sky. It was getting darker and my friends would be home soon. I didna feel like returning to the streets or back to my home, if anything I wanted to fly away like my pigeons. A course, I'm no bird and my feet are rooted to the ground.

I'm not sure why I did it, but I technically broke the king's law then. I climbed up on the stones of the wall and scaled it to the ceiling. I pacified myself by remembering that it was my lodgings after all and I ain't stealing anything. I'd been on the roof afore but it wasn't something I was used to. Drying my tears, I sat on the edges at stared at the sinking sun as it hid behind the peaks of the Lower City. Mistress Trout's building ain't very big but it gives you a fair view.

I don't know how long I sat there, but the stars were out afore I heard them calling. Rogue hours are different from Dog hours so I was mighty surprised to hear my friends. I cursed silently, they must be worried but I wasn't quite ready to leave. Down below I saw four silhouettes. Ersken was there too. He'd done near moved in since he started canoodling with Kora. When I saw them in the court yard, Aniki hollering, I snuck away from the ledge and swung my feet back up. Holding my breath, I closed my eyes and waited for them to search somewhere else. Mayhap I could sneak into my rooms afore they come back and I won't have to explain till morning.

Now admittedly, I know I'd be dead if I was on watch; with me forgetting everything and losing track of time. Well, I broke one more rule this night; I forgot to stay on my guard. Imagine my shock and horror when a firm hand gripped my shoulder. I promised to beat myself up about it later, trying to concentrate so I could disarm my attacker without a weapon. I was still in Mama's dress.

Grasping the callused hand on my collarbone, I twisted it back in a movement that should've snapped the cove's arm. _Crone Witness it,_ I thought when I realized I was dealing with no minnow. The man had twisted with me so that the pressure shifted onto my shoulder. I was still disoriented enough that I didna move out from under the blow, but my captor didna seem interested in harming me. On the contrary he pinned my arms down. I was ready to give him a kick between the legs, just to remind him that no one messed with the Terrier, when he moved sideways and whispered in my ear.

"Will you _please_ stop trying to kill me, Cooper? I'll let go if you don't hit me." I drooped as I heard the voice, weariness and irritation came up together as I dislodged myself in somewhat more peaceful way. Turning to face him, I reached to whack Rosto lightly at the side of his head. Grinning, he ducked out of the way; you don't become The Rogue with slow reflexes. In all honesty, rats of all sizes I could handle but I've an itch that my Scanran rusher friends would not be thieves I'd ever want to encounter.

"Don't bite." he told me, a cocky smile on his lips, but his dark eyes were careful. He was good at reading people and no doubt he was playing light, as I was in a mood. I frowned at him; he still had my wrist in his grip.

"I'll snap at whom ever I please Rosto the Piper, now let go! I won't hit you, by the Goddess; just give me my arm back. How'd you find me anyway?" he released me. "I looked up and saw your feet, you should be more careful up there with those skirts of yours." I gaped at him until he said, "Joking." Pox rot, if he's joking then I'm the King's daughter! Miffed, I moved back and sat on the ledge again. I was self-conscious enough to be teased by his words as I gathered the petticoats and sat on them firmly so my legs were tightly bound. Smirking at me, he came and sat and we stayed quiet for a moment.

**So I promised, I went back and fixed spelling and grammar, there shouldn't be any more errors on that part, but keep me posted. So, to make it easier for people to read, I'm eperating the original 1st chapter into 2 parts. ****Oh, and please leave me a REVIEW!!**


	2. Family Secrets

**Like I said this is the original chapter's second part. Enjoy, please review.**

"You know we were looking for you. You could have bothered to let us know we hadn't lost you to the Black God's option or something." I looked a question at him and he shrugged. "Pounce was going crazy and demanded we search. I guess it's lucky Aniki doesn't feel like going for a drink at the Fog Lantern, but you can imagine my surprise to see you home. We though for sure you'd stay over night, today at least." His eyes buried into me, but he wasn't flirting, it was the concern of a friend that made him speak. I don't know when it happened but my fellow lodgers and I had grown in our friendship. We trust each other almost completely, the exception being on the streets.

"I'm not welcome there at the moment." I said curtly, playing with my fingers. He raised his brow at me.

"Care to explain?" his voice was kind but firm. The other problem with good friends is that they force you to feel better, even if you don't want to.

"Diona scorns me, but my brothers and even Lorine have come to accept me as a dog. They don't whine and complain that I ain't no proper lady to be sculpted by my Lady's hands. She doesn't though, Diona hates me and would rather she weren't my blood. Even today, I though maybe..." If Pounce was here, he'd nip me for being so pitiful but I was broken just then. Rosto nudged me instead, signaling me to continue. For a cove, he's amazingly patient; I guess it comes from being a ruler. "My sister is snotty scummer, but I still love her. She's my sister and I don't want to let her go. She's the one who wants to get rid of me. She called me a…" I blushed and stopped. No need for Rosto to know about _that_.

"She doesn't want to be rid of you. She's jealous is all. She's not like you, Cooper. You, Lorine, and even Will have something they're good at and Nilo's too young for her to worry about. She contents her self with the others by bossing them about, being older and with you gone. You scare her because she can't control you, not even her lovely lady can control the Terrier. All her power comes from becoming like those dames in the Patten and Unicorn districts and she can use that over you since you stay in the Lower City. It bugs her that you don't care and if anything, you crawl under her skin by reminding her of her roots." I stared at him as he finished and cracked a smile. He looked back, pleased I wasn't acting so depressed, yet confused as to why what he said was so amusing to me.

"You rats are all players at heart, ain't you? I don't believe I could have ever imagined such words of wisdom from a white-haired mumper. Were you ever Diona at one point in your life? Being as you seem to know her so well is all." He frowned at me, not so much as the rebuff to his nob than to his hair. He's a vain cove, that one.

"If you must know, you nosy gixie, I draw from personal experience. I've sibling myself in Scanra." This was the last thing I expected him to say. I guess Rosto's such a familiar face, with all his easiness and laughter that I forgot about there old lives. I never would have guessed he still had family though, you'd think a man would bring something like that up in twelve odd months! Or at least Kora or Aniki should have, them two know him better than anyone else. Come to think of it though, none of them_ ever_ mention anything about Scanra.

"Care to explain?" I threw his words back at him. He shrugged; he probably seemed less keen about talking than even I had been.

"I was the oldest out of four, not five like you. Where I was from, things are a bit, different, I guess you can say. It's cold and harsh and its people mimic it. See, around there, when you're older brother says something you listen and keep your gob shut, and I was old enough so that they feared me more'n my ma. Naturally they heeded my words; I've two sisters and a brother, by the way. They'd never say anything to my face but I heard them mutter behind closed doors all the same. So I can imagine how Diona would feel about you, mayhap you should give her hide a licking but soft as you Tortallans are, I doubt you'd do it. Mark my words, it would put her straight."

"I'll keep that in mind, but I'm not so angry as to skin her yet. I'm glad you ain't my brother." I said, shuddering. He laughed at me and reached over to ruffle my hair. I glared at him but that smug grin didna go anywhere. Sighing, I tried to fix the bun but it did no good. I eventually pulled the tie and pins out so my curls fell free. He watched me patiently while I groomed myself.

"Are you done making yourself up now, lovey?" he asked and I snapped my teeth, he's one to talk! Rosto probably cares for his appearance more than any noble born gixie in the kingdom. The lobby!

"Don't call me that! Asides, I'm not the one who makes a fuss when someone brings in dirt on your precious wood floors, so don't go and paint me up as some dainty, ducknobbed lady! You can however, tell me more about your family, Shakith knows I've never heard you talk about them afore." He looked indignant for a moment afore considering. He sighed.

"If you weren't you, Cooper, I'd never tell you. I guess you should make yourself comfortable, it's a long tale to tell." I motioned to him that I was fine and he should begin. He hesitated, gathering he thoughts afore he began, I guess it's really something he doesn't talk about. This is one time I'm glad he's got a soft spot for me. "See, my ma's a fair creature, lovelier than the snow in the hills. The nobles up there are troublesome and they're always slaughter one another for money, but the town we lived in was controlled by a brute no one dared take on. He took a liking to the pretty mot, my ma. Thus, here I am." When he noticed me ogling him he frowned, "What?"

"You're a nobleman?" I squeaked, perhaps that was secret was better left unsaid. He looked at me sharply.

"No. I'm not. Don't get such an idea in your head, you hear me?" he waited until he was sure I understood and continued. "The Count _Hilmar_ wooed my poor ma with riches her mumper's dreams had naught see the likes of. Karyna, her name, found herself with a babe by midwinter. I was nothing to him, my da, but he didna want the Goddess's warriors after him so he provisioned her well. Even there those axes of theirs are things to fear. She was in a nice house to herself and we never went without a little comfort. Karyna, bless her poor heart, was never very bright and easily pleased. She never saw the terror my_ lord_ struck in the people's hearts. That's why by ten, I was following the Rogue's tail. Unless I was dying, I didna accept the Count's gifts and I stirred trouble where I had to." I gave him a warning look and his somber mood shifted to a light grin.

"No you can't arrest me for that, I never admitted to anything and inferring something doesn't count as evidence." He leaned closer and whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. "Even if what you're thinking is true." Rosto's nice enough but he knows I don't like it if he gets too close, although admittedly, he don't know why he makes me so uneasy and I will never tell him why. "As I was saying, I found my own way around the town but I didna rise in the Court of the Rogue, for one thing my lord wasn't so happy as it was. When however, Hilmar, and I refuse to think of the scummer as my father, brought along a few of his sarden friends to the village and they drank their way through the drinking dens. My ma was a barmaid at the Rogue's tavern, the _Röd Snö_." I scrunched my brow in confusion.

"It means 'red snow' in Scanran, like bloody snow. Don't give me that look, you asked. Asides things are different up there. His old wife was dead and he decided he wanted to marry Ma. If he weren't drunk he'd never have said it. She tried to calm him down and he slapped her. A course, I was in the den and I moved up, quick as you please, and grabbed his upheld hand. He tried to dislodge me, but I'm not alive today by being beat by old, drunk, cut-throats. If Ma didna remind me who he was my knife would have staked his heart. I wish I ignored her then and did it." He stopped for a second and I realized how absorbed I was in his story. I had a twisting feeling in my gut as I realized that only tragedy could keep him away from his family. I placed my hand on his shoulder in comfort as he went on. I think I know now, how he can be so hard after a kill.

"Gods, I miss them Beka. Anyway, the next day when I was coming back from, work…" he shot a smile at me, "I was attacked by two older coves. Their hands were leathery and callused, not from hard labor but like how Aniki's hands are. Fingers that have held swords readily and easily. I got away from them but not without suffering a large rip along my right calf. I was in no condition to return to my Ma's, but my friend Aldrich took me in for the night. When I went to my house in the morning, I found the door pinched close by a length of board." His pale fingers were clenched so the hard white appeared on his knuckles and his black eyes gleamed. If Rosto ever scared me, it was now. It seems as if this story was left untold for a reason.

"It didna take me long to figure out the connection between that and my previous attackers. I was even faster to catch on to why those coves were swordsmen. With the exception of a couple of Rogues, all of them are employed by the Count. I wheeled away until I found Aniki"

"Wait, you knew her back then? Was Kora there too?"

"No, we didna meet up with Kora until at least a few more months. However, Aniki and I've been friends since we were littluns. And no, I'm not going to say anymore, else she'd douse me in my sleep. Anyway, it was with her help that I got into the castle and found out what had happened. I was too late though. It took a week to break through. Somehow my _Lord _decided that my actions were Ma's fault and he sought to punish her for it. The old man was late in his years and a truer cracknob there never was.

"He wanted me dead and my brother. Poor lad never stood a chance, he couldna have been older than our Will. Hilmar tried to sell my sisters but they took the Black God's option. All this I knew afore we got to him. He knew we was coming for him as well and he'd barred himself into his chambers with me ma and a smattering of guards. At this point the fiefdom was falling apart. Everyone knew the sarden Count had lost it. There were riots in the streets. Most of his own men had deserted him. He had a blade up to Ma' throat when we broke inside.

"'Karyna, sweetling, tell your son to behave else he's about to become an orphan.' I still remember what he said, that's a translation by the way. He was speaking Scanran. He didna wait to see if we was going to surrender and he slit her neck anyway." Rosto paused, and I watched his face carefully. Tension was building in his night eyes as I gave his hand a squeeze.

"You don't have to tell me, I don't mind. I'm not trying to pry." I whispered. He smiled and tweaked my nose; I pulled back indignantly but it only made him laugh. I guess it was worth it to get the spooked look out of his expression.

"You'd find out anyway, and I might as well finish now that I've started." He sighed, "But I do hate this part of it. When I realized what he'd done, I lurched to my feet and tackled him to the floor. Afore I knew what happened, the blood rushed to his face and his neck turned blue. One of the other coves had to pull me off. Aniki and the others just barely dragged me out afore the neighboring noble rode in to help.

"That night we were granted the Rogue's mercy and hid out in the tavern. The Lord Sigge, I think it was, is supposedly related to my father in some way and he took over the fief overnight. I think he adopted my half siblings: two girls and a son. They're probably around yours and Ersken's and Kora's ages. Don't ask me anything else about them because I don't know anything. I didna try to associate with the likes of them anyhow.

"We was smuggled out of the village by boat afore dawn came and landed down south a few dozen miles. We stayed in the city there for a couple of years where we met Kora, then we came here and you know our story." He looked at me and smiled at my scrunched eyebrows. Rosto was being down right nice for telling me this but he was omitting something. I may be his friend, but I'm as dog too and I know when a rat is lying to me, usually.

"But Beka, since we both know you're going to ask them their accounts, I suggest you be careful. There's a reason you don't know about how life was like in Scanra," he chuckled darkly, "They won't be very willing to tell you, especially Kora." He hesitated, "Don't ask her unless you have to, but as for now why don't we find her afore she begins scying. She's a hedge witch, not a seer. We've been chatting the evening away. How about we get down from here? My people won't dare hurt me, but all of them would love to catch the Terrier on their domain." I blushed; we was still sitting up there on the roof. Looking down at my skirts, my face reddened even more. At my embarrassment he only glanced at me.

"I got up this way, but I don't know how to get down." I admitted, gesturing to the petticoats. His eyes glittered wickedly as he smirked at my expense. See, it wasn't that I _couldn't_ get down; but that I _wouldn't_…I don't exactly feel comfortable about my legs being displayed to the rest of the city. If my nob was working afore I'd have never gone to the roof. I jumped when Rosto, still laughing mind you; pulled me to my feet and led me back away from the ledge. I halted in confusion.

"There's a trap door behind the chimney that leads to yours and Aniki's level. Most of the homes in this section of the city have escape routes, at least those built after the Great Fire. No one wants to be trapped inside in one of those." Seeing my expression he added, "Just because you've never bothered to explore the boarding house doesn't mean the rest of us didna. We're rogues Beka; we make a living off of sneaking about." I made a face but followed his lead.

"Did you ever think that it might be a bad idea to tell a dog that?" I muttered under my breath, he laughed at me again. Someone's in a good mood today. He earned it for now though; I'm going to stop feeling sorry for myself. I still have my family, even if Diona's acting like a sarden noble. In the end she isn't a real one. No, that's not fair, not all of them are bad. At least my Lord and Lady Sabine ain't. Rosto knelt down and shoved his lithe fingers against the roof and for a second I was wondering what he was up to. Then, a small crack appeared in front of us as he heaved the trap door off.

It was double paneled so that anyone could place it back from outside or inside. I inspected it carefully and bit my lip. We was taught about such things in training but I was too much of a dolt to check my own home for that. I should count my blessings for never being robbed. No, I should be thankful that the city's most influential Rogues live with me. They may not listen to the King's law, but they stick to their own lot like glue. He looked up at me and motioned for me to go first. I eyed the drop and decided it wasn't that bad. Slipping off my sandals I readied myself to land on my heels as I hit the wood below. After taking a peek to make sure no one was right below, I leaped through the opening and rolled to the side. I stood, brushing myself off when Rosto landed soundlessly at my side.

It was quiet for a moment afore a thunder of footsteps erupted on the stairs. In moments my friends crowed (or _pigeoned_) round me. They looked worried for a second but then Aniki looked at Rosto and she punched his arm.

"If you found her, you let us know!" she growled. Ersken, Kora and her continued by giving me a sound barking at, about worrying them, and having them run about like horses to look for me. It took a while afore they finally let me go. I was dog tired when I entered my room, I might as well have not had a day off, as exhausted as today made me.

I cleaned up some afore going over to my poor cat and begging him to forgive me. Being as Pounce is napping on my lap right now; I'd say he's accepted my apology, on the condition that I start behaving like a good gixie again. My cat's a pert, but I still love him.

I'm going to bed, and I want to get out of this dress now. It's nice to look pretty for a little while but now this is getting ridiculous.

Goodnight, and Mama, I miss you.

* * *

**Review??**


	3. Gossip

**Heh y'all! So, I've been gone a while. I can only apologize especially since this isn't very long. But I hope you enjoy it. The other half of the day will be posted later on. Leave a review if you please, and critique is welcomed. if you point out spelling errors I'll be that much happier!!**

* * *

**Wednesday, October 15, 247**

**At Night.**

Written afore bed.

I awoke to the hard tumble of rain bombarding the shutters of my window. I groaned. The rain was well enough but a wet watch was never a good thing, especially for a former fish puppy. I heaved myself out of bed and hurried to straighten the room and change. I'd give the others about five minutes before they'd show up and bang on my door with breakfast. Usually we ate in the upstairs of Rosto's inn but none of us were willing to trudge through the puddles at this early hour.

Admittedly, the Dancing Dove should have been completed by now but Rosto discovered he didn't like the paint color and he's making the builders redo the entire thing, the looby. By the goddess, I've never met a vainer cove in my life! He's spending his own money though, not his cuts from the Rogue's 'treasury', the crops ain't doing so well this year and the lower city's been having more problems than usual. The Piper's been giving away nobles in armfuls. He may be a rat, but he's a good one. I'm pretty sure that's the only reason I can stand to live with him, and Aniki and Kora of course.

I was just tying in the spike strap in my braid when the knocking started. One hand still struggling with my hair, I tugged open the lock and Kora floated into the room, Ersken following close behind. While I fetched the blanket from my cloths press, a stumbling Aniki came in, Rosto trailing her with a hand on her shoulder to steady her. At my alarmed expression, he grinned.

"After you went to bed we decided to go to the Fog Lantern anyway. Our dear friend here's gotten herself a hangover." At that, she tried making a loose swipe at him but he ducked out of the way. "As you can see, she's as wobbly as a new born lamb." He smirked annoyingly at her as she flumped onto the pillows I pushed towards her. My friends pilled on their offering and I dug through my pantry for extra plates and cups and some of the cider Tansy had given me last week. From the look of the weather, she wouldn't be turning up. We had some cheese and sausage and a few loaves of bread. The prices have been jumping so they're a bit staler than I'd like.

"Here, drink some of this" I told her, passing over a cup of the cider. "It'll clear you up a bit." She grimaced and took it. I looked over to Kora but she shrugged.

"She didn't want me healing her, Gods know why." I had to stifle a giggle; our hedge witch was good at blowing things apart but her potions could use some work. We were stuffing our faces when a dripping Phelan showed up on the top of the stairs. He shook his hair out once and then entered my room, sitting down almost immediately and pulled over a roll.

"You know, you could have stayed out of the rain and eaten your own food instead of flitching ours" Ersken pointed out, kicking his hand away from the sausage he was reaching for.

"I wanted to make sure Aniki was fine" he said cheerfully, "She was practically spinning at the tavern last night." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, that's why you asked for her first thing you jinglenob. Admit it, you was just hungry." He shrugged and we laughed. Getting up, I looked around for another plate so that he wouldn't get crumbs all over my floor, I didn't need real rats in here along with these ones. "So what exactly did I miss last night? From the sound of it, I was smart to not have come."

"Smart yes, but Boring. You need to be less practical about everything Beka." Rosto stated. I ignored the jibe and waited for him to continue, stabbing my cheese with my belt knife.

"It was like a day off, singing dancing, drinking: that sort of thing. Not at all your scene. Oh, and Aniki and Reed Katie were having a shots contest." Phelan laughed as she groaned.

"I ain't ever doing it again either, she drinks more than dragon could. I passed out while she was still walking straight." This surprised me since my swordswoman ain't the tipsy sort at all. I on the other hand, am as much of a beginner as anyone since I never drink while on duty. I don't get nearly enough in my system to keep up with my friends' habits.

"Try not to think about it or you'll get worse. Try staying around here today until you feel better. You can help Kora and me with the stitching. It's too wet to go outside form laundry anyway. Speaking of which, Ersken we're going to have a nightmare tonight." He frowned. The rats laughed, that meant his people go on free. Sighing, I started picking at my food, realizing I was full. After a bit, everyone got up and I started to clean up.

"So what's everyone up to today? It's too wet to be outside." I began gathering the plates and Phelan got the cups after taking one last long drought of cider. "Aniki are you going to help us with the stitching or not?"

"Can I just watch and provide witty humor on the sidelines?" She grumbled. I chuckled and nodded. She would probably sew zigzags anyway. In the end Phelan and Ersken both had to run errands and the Pipe was going to find his Dove. When he told me he gave me a sideways look to which I rolled my eyes. The cove will never learn. Unsurprisingly, the rest of us stayed indoors, lounging in my room because it was the largest because I had two and no one else did. We spent the day laughing and pricking our fingers on stray needles. Lorine is the seamstress in my family, not me.

"Beka? If you don't mind me asking, where did you go last night?" Kora asked, her dark eyes glittering with interest. I sighed and began to explain.

"I can only speak for myself, but it cuts to the heart, to hear her talk like that. I don't know where we split away. Sometimes she just makes me feel like an old nagging mother who's trying to explain to her. I can only hope she'll understand someday."

"We said it before, but I'll repeat it. Little sisters are like that, she'll have to learn on her own. In the mean time, we're all here to help you out, some more than others." She told me, making Aniki laugh. I looked at both of them, confused.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you'd kill us if I told you. Besides, I've got to get down to court else Reed Katie will be bragging to everyone." She rose to her feet and went to the door. Before leaving, she turned to me. "But maybe Rosto will tell you!" Smirking she ran out before I could catch her.

"Do you all live to torture me?" I asked, glaring at Kora, who once again, was covering her mouth in order to stop giggling.

"Well, you don't exactly help us out Beka. After all, you were alone upstairs with him when we found you last night. And as we was the ones to come home with him, we know exactly how long he was with you." She winked at me suggestively. I threw up my arms and pushed the mending from my lap.

"Since you've lost your senses, I think I'll just leave. I see a lost cause when I see one." I stormed out of the room, hoping by the gods that she didn't see me blush.

* * *

**Like I said. I'll update as soo as possible, but it isn't going to be in the near future. I'm currently working on my own novel and I've finally broken away from my writer's block in that. Please leave me a review, that ups your chances of getting an update sooner as well. So...REVIEW!!**

**To **zxcvbnm,./ :**I feel like a looby for not catching that. Thanks!!**

**PS: For a bonus go to: usera./vinearcher/beka.bmp.jpg**


	4. A Lead

**

* * *

**

So guys, wow. I actaully managed to update again in less than a month! However, it is likely that you aren't as amazingly happy about this as I am. But I've decided not to post whole days and this is just part 2 of Wednesday. I hope you enjoy it and I'll UD soon as possible. Please, PLEASE, _Please _leave a review!!

**Wednesday Continued…**

Feeling like a looby, I left and wandered back upstairs to my room. Once I opened the door Pounce groaned, meowing loudly.

_I thought you were gone for the rest of the day to leave me to my peace and quiet. Yet here you are, what are you hiding from this time?_

I blinked at him, ignoring the question. "You're a lazy fat cat, do you know that?"

_For your information I'm a constellation; I can take a break now and then, but don't change the subject._

"I'm not running from anything, it's near time for watch. I came to get dressed and then I'm leaving for the kennel." I hurried over to my clothes press and took out my uniform and baton. Carefully straightening the spike strip in my braid, I checked my reflection in the mirror. My watched me with those purple peepers of his, obviously not fooled. I laced my boots and went to the door, waving to him as I left. Outside, I sighed and idled my way down the stairs, not quite ready to leave.

In a daze, it took me a moment to realize someone was fumbling with the lock to our lodgings. Curious, I peeked through the eyeglass and saw a wet Rosto and his mot. I grinned; perhaps I could have fun after all. Nimbly, I worked the inner latch so he would actually have to pick the locks in order to get in. unfortunately they were _his_ locks and thus much harder to break. They would get soaked. Not that I wanted to tease the Dove, she's the right sort of gixie, but the Rogue had me in enough trouble already, he deserved some discomfort.

The struggles with the locks continued for a moment longer before he swore and began knocking on the door. Grinning, I went to sit on the steps and watch the show.

"Hello! Someone let me in!!" His voice was slightly muted by the sound of rain outside; a feminine whine could be heard complaining nearby. The honey sweet notes jingling like the bells in the castle tower. The door to my left burst open with a fluttering Kora rushing to the door. She turned and saw me, then shook her head. Clucking, she undid the latch and let them in. Rosto's pale hair looked silver with all the water in it, but his black eyes were furious. It made me laugh. Behind him, nestling into his side was the source of the female voice.

The Dancing Dove was dressed in a tightly bound dress with a swooping neckline, white lace bordering the dip. The swishing, and dripping, petticoats were also white, but the skirt was a deep scarlet that matched the lip rouge she wore and the heavy blush. Her flaming curls fanned out, now sticking to her face in drenched locks, a light red ribbon holding the smaller, criss-crossing braids in line. Her big eyes were wide, framed by dark lashes, her full lips in pout. Her crimson painted nails clicked nervously or at least as much as possible since her arms were full of Rosto.

He thanked Kora before he noticed me on the steps, curled up in a ball and halfway into hysterics. I smiled annoyingly back at him and he rolled his eyes. With an exaggerated bow in my direction he said, "Thanks so much Cooper, I was so looking forward to a bath. Maybe next time you'll let me take it in water that isn't frozen." Stomping off, he pulled the Dove with him into his room.

In took me a few minutes to calm down while the hedge witch leaned causally against the opposite wall. "Are you alright now?" I nodded, still in a buoyant mood.

"As fit as a fiddle actually. Did you see his face?" My eyes were bright. She looked me over before answering.

"Yes, delightful, do you have fun flirting with him like that? I assume soaking Anya was a plus." Anya was his mot's real name. I scowled at her, grabbing my dropped baton.

"I was getting him back. See you tonight, I'm leaving for watch. If Ersken comes back here first tell him I've already gone to Jane Street." I went outside and ran the quick route through Westberk Street to the kennel. By the time I got inside I was drenched to the bone. Spluttering, I squeezed some of the rain out from my tunic until Ahuda barked at me.

"You get my floor wet and you'll be the one to mop it up!" I grimaced but nodded. "We'll be using the indoor practice area today; I think you're the first one to come. Start your stretches until everyone shows up." I turned and headed to the room. Inside I headed towards the rear where I could try my punching combinations. I started with jabs and through to crosses and reverse punches. Eventually I swung into the hooks and uppercuts. By the time I began blocks, I realized others were entering. A drizzled Ersken came over and gave me a miniature wave, panting from the run from Nipcopper Close.

The rest of the evening brought us to our usual beatings served up by Ahuda until we was bruised on our inner legs when we ain't fast enough. By the time we got into the main room Goodwin and Tunstall were chattering in the corner. Dragging my legs I want over to them.

"Why the long face Puppy Cooper?" They were my old training dogs so it don't matter if they still call me by the trainee nickname. Next to him, Goodwin cackled.

"It's raining and no one wants me as a partner. Are we still going to Nightmarket, because I'd rather not stand in the wet while you get pasties." He laughed and thumped my back affectionately; he's like a much much older brother. He led me to the door so I could get a good look outside.

"See there Cooper? It's stopped to a drizzle. I guess the Rain Goddess thought she'd had enough fun tormenting us." He looked up briefly and called out, "Meaning no disrespect!" it was in fact only misting; it must have ended while we was still with Ahuda. I shrugged and we filed out into the streets of the Lower City. Like I predicted we did go to the market, but Tunstall surprised me when we didn't go to Gemma's stall.

"The prices are shooting up because of the poor harvest. I'm going to stay away from extra goodies until things settle down. You musta noticed how edgy people have been lately." However, with sommat always going on in the late hours, we was kept plenty entertained throughout the night. As it so happens, we did see Gemma since she's our replacement birdie for her sarden mother.

"Hello there you. What can I do for ye today?" she asked Tunstall, brushing away one of her helpers who usually waited on customers. She felt like she owed us for keeping her away from her heinous family.

"How 'bout some tidbit about them glinters?" Goodwin put in, using our codename for the Coles. She straightened a little, realizing we weren't just hear for apple fritters and the like. She put up a finger and went into the back of her stall. She came back with a small basket. It smelled like my favorite pastries.

"Nothing of real interest, but I've got a couple of goodies in here for you, and a surprise at the bottom if you get my meaning." She put on a great show of batting her lashes at my dog. It was good acting of course, she'd sworn off men years ago. I think I should follow suit. "You know, I'm very excited. My friend's daughter is marrying this week, sweet lass. Lives over on the corner of Koskynen and Holderman Street. A Miss Aria." She looked at us meaningfully and I nodded. It seemed like we'd go a bit off track tonight. Digging into my pocket, I paid her for the pastries.

"Now I can't take that Beka love. It's a gift." I smiled at her but pressed the coins into her hand.

"You've already given my family a treat yesterday. Wheat's not so cheap that you can throw away your goods. 'Night." We all gave a half salute and went on our merry way. "I guess you got a smackering to eat anyways Tunstall." He grinned and took a treat.

"I wasn't going to but I guess our fine mot there's got us a tasty clue to sniff down." Stuffing a raston into his mouth, he peaked into the bottom of the basket. "Like I thought, she's left us some fake Coles. I'm guessing she didn't catch them when they gave it too her. To her lady friend's house then? I've got a feeling we'll meet some trollop instead." We grinned and headed south of nightmarket.

The colemongers case has become even more complicated before. The first signs started a couple of months back, around the same time Tansy's baker humiliated her. While I was brooding, we arrived in front of the home. It was a few houses away from the Noll's place and smack in the Cesspool. It was one of those joint apartments where families crammed together like rats in a line up. I took up a violently cold face; all business like so old neighbors wouldn't think I'd lend them a favor. Though with my reputation, I doubt they'd try that.

Entering the filthy grim hole of a home, we asked the nearest cove for Miss Aria. He looked at our uniforms and batons uneasily and pointed mutely to the door on the left. Goodwin walked up to I and knocked forcefully. A smiling woman wearing too much rouge and a dress quite like the Dove's, though admittedly not as rich, looked out at us. Her smiled faded, as she too, noticed our clothing. Moving aside she invited us in.

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know!! Thanks to all who have reviewed or listed it, or me as a favorite. It's my only incentive to keep writing. Thanks to all of you! Please REVIEW!!**

**Oh, and special thanks to xxTunstall Chickxx who is my best reviewer.**


	5. Adrian

**Hey Guys!**

**So, I guess I owe any of my readers an apology. I know I haven't updated in forever. In my defence, I was out of the country for most of the that time. Traveling's fun but troublesome. Anyway, I took Sir Gwydion's advice and tried to stop over doing the lower city slang. I hope you like this. I'll be happier if you point out mistakes, just don't be ruthless. I'll update whenever I get the chance. Please review!!!**

* * *

**Wednesday End...**

The woman's accommodations were sparse. Her bed was tucked in one end and in the other was a croaked table and a couple of splintery chairs. My stomach gave a tug; it reminded me of life before I got out of the Cesspool.

"I suspect Gemma sent ye here?" She said as she gestured toward the table. Tunstall and Goodwin took seats as the woman leaned against its edge. I lounged behind Goodwin.

"More or less. Do you have anything worth knowing?" Clary was all business. Mistress Aria took the hint and sauntered over to her bed. She held up a finger to us, indicating we should wait. After a couple of moments digging through her straw mattress, she pulled out a worn coin pouch. In one swift movement she dumped the contents out, revealing a tiny pile of silver nobles. Studying the coins carefully, I recognized them for what they truly were. Coles. It seems our baker friend had gotten us quite a good birdie. Tunstall must have agreed for he gave a low whistle.

"Now how would a nice mot like you get a hold of Coles? Or better yet, how did you figure out they were fake?" He asked. The mot eyed him coolly and answered without the swooning tone most women used when they talked to my partner.

"I work at the Crows Wing." We nodded; it was a hot spot gambling den for those in the lower city who have an extra tidbit in their pockets. "One of my customers tends to be a bit loose tongued when he drinks so it was easy to get him to talk. I didna get much out of him, mind, but I thought you might be interested. It seems your case might get tangled up with the highborn bluebloods. It ain't just our humble lot stirring mischief this time." My partners swore. If anything was harder than convicting a noble, then I don't know of it. Those soft handed worms get away with everything, including the justice of the Goddess. Weren't it rumor that the Lord of Queenscove had evaded yet another arrest after harassing a poor scurry maid?

"Now Mistress, are you sure the cove wasn't just showing off to a pretty serving wench? Its hard to keep your tongue clean when you're trying to impress." Goodwin said. This was useful information, but not exactly something that would help us sleeps at night.

"My work tends to be above the drinking dens if you know my meaning, guardswoman. There isn't a point in trying to win my heart at that point." She told us directly, but unlike most we didna flinch. In a place like this, a single mot has to do what she can in order to go on day by day. Standing, I made towards the door.

"Thank you very much. I hope you'll keep us posted from now on?" I asked. She nodded as my dogs accompanied me to the hall. Since I wasn't a puppy anymore, I could participate in the dialogue. But being a shy thing like I am, I still try to let my partners do most of the talking. As we walked out of the cesspool, I caught a pickpocket, but the scrawny thing ain't enough to bother with, so we sent him on his way.

Our watch was simple tonight, although our assistance was needed to break up a tavern fight in the later hours. However, mostly we kept to our work and stayed quiet. I had a billion questions about what Aria had told us, short as the visit had been, but the Coles case was top secret. We could'na let it get out in the open yet. To top off my blackening mood, the rain came back to bite me. It wasn't so bad, but my skin was still coated with frozen water.

When our shift came near an end, we found ourselves at our usual place at the Mantel and Pullet. Erksen was there with his partner and so we took a seat near him. They looked tired and irritated like we did, soaked to the bone. As much as I hate not having a real partner, I didn't hold a grudge to Ersken and Birch, as first year dogs they was assigned a specific route. As I greeted them, Goodwin tapped my shoulder.

"Beka, Tunstall and I are skipping dinner tonight. I need to get home to my man seeing as he's got a cold. Tunstall here will check in with Ahuda, so were done for the night. See you tomorrow." I nodded as they departed and took a seat next to Adrian, Birch's brother. He was one of those coves who always had a dreamy look in his eyes. They were a wicked sort of hazel, not wicked as in cruel but as in a flirty sort of color. Like his brother, he has a tussle of brown hair and was eternally smiling. I sometimes hear my year mates grumble about how the Lerant brothers steal away all the girls, but luckily I've remained immune to his charms. Still, bless his silly heart, he flirts with me as much as Rosto does.

"And how is our Terrier faring tonight? Have you managed to single handedly save the Lower City again?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes and hit the back of his head.

"I don't believe I have. I did however, trudge through mud for three hours. Honestly, I don't remember who came up with that nickname but you all have to drop it now." I took a bite out of the chicken leg on my plate before I turned to Birch. "How come you didn'a come for breakfast? Have we scared you away already?" Erksen's partner joined us once in a while.

"Naw, it was just too wet. Maybe tomorrow." He replied. "Asides, our ma's saying we're never around anymore and her poor old heart can't stand the loneliness. So scratch, make that a definite yes for the morning, ma's ready to strap me into the house."

"You're going to leave me there alone with her? If she doesn't eat me up Angela will and I'll end up playing babysitter." Angela was their younger sister. Erksen snorted something that sounded like sympathy. Poor lad, his own mother was always trying to get him married off. I wonder if he's told her about Kora yet.

"Why don't you come over too? I don't know where we'll be eating yet so just show up at the lodging house." I didn't need to specify since my boarding mates were all rushers and The Rogue's home was a known fact around the city. Back when I had tried to move, my dogs had begged me to stay so as to keep an eye on the court. Not that my tricky friends ever let anything slip. We're good about keeping business away from our home; things are complicated enough.

"Really? Sounds great. I'd do anything to get away from me Ma. Birch, we really need to move out of there soon." Did I mention they were twins?

"You can come on one condition. Stop calling me Terrier. It's plain old Beka!" He smirked and gave me a small bow.

"Beka it is then. You sure it isn't a problem?" He asked doubtfully.

"A' course she's sure, else she'd never ask you dolt! Asides, we can always kick you out if you don't behave." Birch told him. We chattered for a bit longer afore heading out together. It seemed as if Adrian was particularly grateful to me for saving his morning acause he stuck by me until we split ways in front of Nippcopper Close.

Sadly, the door seemed to be locked when we arrived and there was only one light on in the house. Since neither of my favorite gixies were home yet, I knew who was inside. I had a bad feeling that the ducknob was getting me back for locking him out with his Dove. I banged on the door and yelled for him to open it. As we waited in the rain, Erksen asked me a question. I didn't hear him the first time so I had him repeat it.

"Do you think it was a smart move, inviting Adrian over?"

"Why not? He's _your_ partner's brother after all. I was just being friendly." I replied, still knocking.

"Exactly, and you know how much he'd love to be your _friend_."

"I don't see how's that your business Westover! Asides, he's a nice enough cove."

"Fine, but you'll get hell for it in the morning." He told me.

"What on earth is that supposed to mean?" Erksen was saved from answering because Rosto had finally decided to open the door. Grinning, my friend glanced at Rosto and gave me a meaningful look before running upstairs. Mithros, I hope the blond rat didn't see me blush. I made to enter too, but Rosto blocked me.

For the next few minutes I played to his tune while he taunted me. Eventually I tired of his game and snuck under his arm. Now I'm going to finish this up entry and go to bed; I'm cold and tired. Asides, I have a bad feeling that Erksen is right; ever since I visited my siblings, Rosto's been teasing even more than he usually does. But I'm not going to have this argument with myself right now. I'll deal with it when tomorrow comes.

* * *

**Just a reminder, my only incentive is if you like this and the best way to tell me is by reviewing. Besides that I would like to say that I'm really happy that so many new stories have been posted for Beka since I was away.**

**Also, sidenote: Anyone notice the connection between Adrian's appearance and that of another famous character from Tammy's books? If you did then good for you. I'm not sure if I'll follow up with it. I don't have much of an outline for this. Last question, anyone realize that the description of Rosto in Terrier sounds EXACTLY like Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer???**


	6. Breakfast

**Hello my Readers!**

**I've updated a bit late again, but it's better than the several months I took off last time. I hope you like this, it's not amazing but I still like it. Like always, critique and spelling corrections are welcome. More so, I would LOVE reviews!!!**

* * *

**Thursday, October 16th, 247**

This morning I woke to the sound of feathers beating against the shutters. Silently, I groaned. I had escaped the pigeons yesterday because of the rain, but I shouldn't have hoped for two peaceful days in a row.

"Pounce, what are the chances that you'll act like a normal cat and chase away those blasted birds?" I asked half heartedly. Pounce gave me an _mrrt_ sound, as if what I said was so preposterous that he wouldn't waste his breath to answer. Hauling my bum out of bed, I let the animals in. Slapper wasn't' among them today, so I served up some extra bird feed. Afore stripping, I took a peak at the window to make sure no one could see me. Something along those unfortunate lines had greeted me a few weeks ago in the form of a white-headed rat.

Thinking of him, I hurried up some in order to get downstairs. I had guests this morning and I rather not let my house mates get to him first. Asides, we'd be going to the Dancing Dove since the weather was so nice and someone ain't going to like that. But first things first, before I had fun I would have to listen to my birds. Bracing myself, I coaxed a grey female closer to me, for some reason they weren't screaming today.

_I didna listen to them. I was sick of accounting for the sarden lord, even if he threatened to hurt me. All he cares about is becoming richer, but this Cole business has gone too far. He kept jabbing me, pushing me further but even he can't hide me from the black god. So I let them kill me. Yes, they killed me well and good. Killed me for all I was worth, just killed me._

Beads of cold sweat clung to my forehead as I listened; the dratted pigeon had just confirmed what the doxy had told us last night. But try as I might, I couldn't get anything else out him, but that he died. It seemed the poor soul had tricked a guard into killing him, but he regretted it now. Apparently dying wasn't the marvelous escape he was after. Even though I knew it wouldn't tell me more, I kept pestering it until Aniki's voice knocked me back into the present.

Predictably, she had let herself in, but that didn't bother me much. Living with them had resigned me to loss of privacy. With a wave, I sent the birds out of my room and beckoned to Pounce. If my cat wanted food he'd have to come with me, I wasn't leaving his Highness a banquet in bed.

"So who is he?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows at me. Blinking twice, I swore.

"Pox Rot, he's already here!" I pulled my hair into a braid as quickly as I could. My friend just leaned against the doorway, waiting for me.

"He just showed up with Erksen's partner. Brothers by the look of it." I gave her a quick nod which she took as a cue to continue. "So has someone decided to take interest in our

dog?" I sighed, exasperated.

"Not at all. We asked him down so that he wouldn't waste away at home. Asides, aren't you lot the ones who tell me I need to get out more?"

"Rosto nearly threw a fit. He was introduced, but the moment the cove mentioned who invited him there, Rosto made an excuse and went back to his room. You'll get hell." True to her word I heard footsteps. She winked at me and bolted out of there like a fox. Why was it that I kept getting myself into these situations? Before she could get too far I grabbed her wrist to make her stay. She looked at me in annoyance. Raising my own eyebrows, I gestured to the stairs. There was no way I'd let him scold me like I was a disobedient child. Besides, who was he to care?

Slowly we got out of my room and slammed straight into Rosto. He steadied me and gestured to the stairs. "We have visitors," he told me. I smiled and hurried down while my two friends followed. Aniki makes a good buffer.

Downstairs, the brothers were leaning idly alongside the wall, chatting with Ersken and Kora. As I got closer, I waved.

"Hey Beka! So sleepy-head finally awakes." Birch grinned at me.

"Sorry, I lost track of time finishing some things."

"Or so she says!" I turned to the voice and frowned at the speaker.

"Adrian, what have you been up to!" the young man had half of his forearm wrapped in bandages.

"Fighting rats in the street?" Rosto suggested from behind me.

"No, he's a blacksmith after his pa." Quickly, I introduced Adrian, since they already knew Birch.

"So your family could only afford to have one boy lose his head and start chasing after rats?" Aniki asked as we headed to the Dove. It was sunny, but the street was still muddy. As I entered the door, a trickle of rainwater dripped onto my neck.

"More or less. After our pa died, I decided to stay behind and let Birch here train with the dogs. He's the all-righteous one and I just want to do some honest work. So I've been working under my uncle for a few years. In few more and I'll take over the business."

Laying out our offerings on the blanket we kept here, the usuals grabbed their seats. Without a word Rosto crossed his legs on my right, making sure our guest couldn't sit next to me. Acourse, being the ducknob that I am, I got annoyed and moved closer to the Rogue.

At first he looked at me hopefully, but his angelic smile faded as he noticed me gesturing for Adrian to take a seat on my left. Finally as breakfast began, I turned toward the hazel eyed cove, angling myself away from Rosto.

All in all, it was fun and everyone seemed generally at ease. Adrian was well enough and I soon found that I enjoyed his company, as did the rest of my friends. But as the last fritter was gobbled up, people got up.

"Thanks for breakfast, but I'd better be off to mother's now. She don't like it if I stay away too long." Birch told us. There seemed to be a general consensus as we cleared pup and went down stair. In the end, only Adrian, Rosto, and I remained.

"Beka?" I stopped tying my bootlaces and looked up, waiting for the blacksmith to continue. "The troubadours are coming to Corus in a few days; every year they set up the tents in the markets and dancers come out. Would you like to come to the fair with me?" He asked confidently. What a surprise! I had a moment's hesitation before answering. When I accepted, Rosto half choked on air. Adrian's eyes gleamed before he gave me a final salute and left the building.

"You have duty!" Rosto told me, outraged.

"No, it's in the afternoon. That's the day watch's problem."

"Fine, but you don't even like going out. It takes the rest of us weeks to get you to come for a drink." I sighed, I didn't like this conversation.

"Going to a fair isn't the same as getting drunk. Asides, it'll be fun, the Lerant brothers are hilarious. See you later." Quickly, I left before things got more complicated.

Through the rest of the day, I busied my self with visiting my dust spinners. Luckily, they had good news alone, so I left Hasfush some sand from the River Olorun. It wasn't a very exciting day. After that, Watch went through like a blur and I now find myself looking at this page.

Once, I promised myself to stay away from relationships acos it'll only get in the way of dog work. Just look at Verne and Phelan! But who says I can't have any fun? Adrian is sweet, and fooling around isn't anything bad. Asides, I don't like him enough for that sort of thing.

Which brings me to my confession—

Nine times. That's how many times I've written his name, just tonight. Yet I've sworn him off. At first, it was just because he was a rusher, and Ma taught me to be careful. Then it's all of his mots and doxies. Even if he hints at leaving them for me, they are still there. He can't expect me to take him seriously with the Dancing Dove draped on his arm.

But… he isn't the wrong sort. How else could he thrive in the Lower City? He helped me with the Shadow Snake case, and he cares enough to listen about my pox rot family. Then today, he was jealous! I don't think he loves me, but it's more than a simple fancy. The same can be said on my end.

I've never thought myself to be a coward, but I'll admit to running away from him. Rosto isn't part of the path I chose and I know I'll lose myself if I listen to his song too closely. I've lived with him for around a year and a half, and I need a distraction or I'll give in. Even flirting with a man I don't like is better than doing that. But then, who knows? Adrian may be just what I need, a way to ignore the Rogue.

* * *

**What do y'all think? Is it worth continuing? If I get some positive reviews, I'll continue. Also, sorry if this is bad. I'm struggling with this piece. Still not sure if this is a plot or fluff story, therefore it'll kinda float in the middle until I decide. This fanfic is one of my distractions for when I get writer's block so that also influences my writing. Otherwise, I'm working on my own book. (Yes, I am a writer, none you'll know well.)Anyways, please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!**

**-Vine**


	7. A Visit to the Provost

**Ok, well... I guess I should be beginning for forgiveness because I didn't update. My excuse is that I was trying to tweak the story and this particular chapter is hard because it's a bit of a filler, but yet, still important. I'm not very pleased with it but there are some new and returning characters. Also, I've just recently gotten over my writier's block on my own novel and I needed to write it down before I forgot. Enjoy and please leave me a review. Criticism is welcome as are spelling corrections. I want to make this as good as possible for all of you.**

**

* * *

Friday, October 17****th****, 247**

This morning, I awoke not to the sound of voices, or pigeons, but to the meows of cats. I picked myself out of bed and looked at the ground. Somehow Fuzzball and Laddybuck had let themselves into my room, chasing what looked like a ball of yarn. As it rolled to a stop, they jumped, attacking the offender. Behind them Kora held a big basket of weaving.

"Come away from there you silly animals!" she cried, trying to shoo them with her boot. After a few moments of pointless struggling Pounce leaped off my bed and sauntered over to the kittens. He hit both of them on the head with his paw. His children froze when he hissed.

Bending down, Kora picked up her yarn and scratched my cat under his ear. "Sorry Beka. This is a big basket. Are you coming for breakfast?" she asked. Rumpling my hair, I got out and walked to my clothes press.

"Sure, I'll be there in five minutes." She nodded, satisfied as I changed as quickly as possible. From the window I could see my friends heading to the Dancing Dove. Finishing my spike strap, I bolted after them.

I burst in the room apologizing, "Sorry I'm late; I actually did over sleep this time." Without paying attention I plopped onto the floor in the spot closest to the window. A girl with creamy hands passed me a plate. I looked at her smiling, open face. Her lips were covered in rouge, and her eyes were smeared with eye paint.

"It happens to all us." She told me sweetly. I gave her a smile back, trying to be as genuine as possible. It wasn't that I didn't want her to be here, I was just surprised. Rosto never brought her here because she was temporary and he didn't want her getting involved.

Regardless, she was tucked snuggly in the crook of the Rogue's arm. He looked at me absently and returned to eating a pastry from the Dove's fluttering hands. I think she must be Gallan.

It was an ordinary breakfast, but every now and then the Dove would giggle. Her laugh sounds like a bell, but after a while I wish I could clamp her mouth closed. This was why she wasn't exactly welcomed at our morning gatherings; it didn't work out the first time either.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Rosto asked me halfway through. I almost blushed but resisted the bait. He wasn't my boyfriend and the Piper knew it.

"No idea, probably working." Our friends watched us, a bit uneasy. Rosto and I fight all the time, but they still hate being stuck in crossfire. I took pity on them and shut up. The rest of the meal went on peacefully and we departed our separate ways.

"Beka, I'm going to go see Tansy's new baby, would you like to come?" Kora asked me. I shook my head.

"I can't sorry. The provost wants us at his house. Say hello to them for me." As I left, Erksen caught up to me.

"What's this about the provost?" he asked. I shrugged, telling him it was a mystery to me as well. "Do a dog a favor and let me know what's going on, alright?" I consented before I began my trudge up to Patten district.

When I reached my lord's home I was ushered directly to his office, I didn't have time to say hello to anyone. Stepping inside the room, I was faced my old friends.

"Young Cooper! It's been a while hasn't it?" Said a tall woman as she grasped my hand firmly shook it. Sabine of Macayhill stood leaning on the provost's desk chatting to my dogs. Nearby a young man with a fringe of brown hair was looking at the bookshelves. At my entrance he gave me a friendly smile and went to stand by the lady knight.

"Very true. How are things in his majesty's realm?" I asked, grinning. She was almost near home. It seemed like the lady knight was always rushing forward towards a mission that took her far from Corus. I don't think she'd ever come back if it weren't for Tunstall.

"What do you think squire?" She asked the youth.

"A good as we can get. Or at least it better be, with you working me so hard." He told her, I laughed. I didn't know she had a squire.

"Beka, this is my squire, Kenneth of Liora, down south near Tyra." The noble gave me a half bow just as my Lord Provost entered.

"Oh good you're all here," he told us as we greeted him. He motioned for us to sit own. My lord was not an old man, but silver hairs peppered his scalp. "Tunstall, Goodwin, I think Sabine might have some information to interest you. If you please lady knight."

"We were docked in Port Caynn when I decided to explore. We stumbled across some ducknobs hauling a giant chest of coles around. We wouldn't have found them out if Kenneth hadn't noticed a break in the case and the shine coming off the coins." She told us, all business. My ears perked up as I started paying strict attention.

"Did you catch them?"

"Of course, it wasn't hard."

"Are they back in Corus? We can interrogate them and see if they have any information for us!" I said, planning it all out in my head. From the corner of my eye I could see Goodwin agree.

"They're dead. We tried to ask them what they were doing with a load of coles but they hemorrhaged. Before they died a light flashed from pierce marks on their necks. They were silence spells on them." Sabine looked at us carefully, "I heard that you've connected the case to nobles, but you should watch your step. Someone powerful is trying to sabotage the realm."

"Death spells. We should've expected it. We brought the fake coins here though, in case it would be of any help. Anyway I—" She stopped. Someone had entered the room.

"So sorry to barge in like this, but the stable hands told me you rode out here this morning my Lady Knight. The king's been wondering why you haven't greeted him yet." The newest arrival was a tall man who seemed to be in his early twenties with a splattering of bronzed curl and deep set eyes.

"I volunteered to come get you for tonight's ball since I haven't been to our provost's house. I hope you don't mind the intrusion Lord Gershom." I'm sure the ladies at court bend themselves over for him.

"Not at all Davis, would you like to join me for lunch? We were just finishing up our business with my dogs. Sabine, if you don't mind." It seemed to me that the woman did in fact mind, but she was smart enough to hold her tongue. As for us, we knew a dismissal when we heard it.

"Kenneth, you can take the rest of the day off. I'll see you back at the palace."

"Thanks, but can I grab a bite to eat?" he asked.

"Very well then. Beka, if you aren't in a hurry can you show him to the kitchens?" my lord asked me. I nodded as everyone left the room. I might be late for duty.

As we walked I carefully watched my feet, feeling a bit shy. I wonder if I'll ever get over it. Determined, I tried to talk to him even if I couldn't look at him.

"I didn't know Sabine had a squire."

"Yeah, I was pretty surprised when she asked me. I mean, most of the nights take up squires but she tends to wander a bit. I guess I lucked out because we're pretty alike."

"Was that other man a knight, too?"

"Barely, I have no idea why he even bothered for knighthood. He's always up to trouble with the rest of his friends." I stumbled little, startled. Nobles don't' talk about each other that way, or at least not in front of girls like me.

"Well, here's the kitchen. Hello Mya," I said as the cook turned and saw us in the doorway. She bustled over and hugged me.

"This is Kenneth, lady Sabine's squire. He's hoping for a bite to eat."

"Alright, sit yourselves down. Joseph!" She called to one of her hands. "Go call down the boys, and Beka' sisters too if they aren't busy."

"No. Don't do that Mya, I can't stay for long. I'll say hello next time." She looked at me for a second before understanding the bottom-line; I didn't want to meet Diona.

"You must be busy, being a Terrier and all." I half choked on the cheese in my mouth as I looked over to Kenneth as he calmly drank out of his cup. I looked at my hands while Mya laughed.

"That's our Beka. There isn't a rat in the city she can't catch. Just you wait; they'll be songs about you sweet."

"Hardly, I'm just like every other dog in the lower city. Asides, I didn't do it alone."

"Don't be so modest. My knight mistress told me about what you did as a puppy. You're just as brave as any knight in Tortall."

"And you're nothing like a noble. No wonder Lady Sabine picked you." I told him, too interested to be shy. He was a curious character.

"My family's newly en-nobled. Most of my family members are townsfolk. Have you ever heard of the Assassin's ridge Scandal?" He asked. I shook my head. "Back when the king was still a prince, the royal family went on their last procession. Down south near Tyra, there was a band of bandits so the king and his men went after them. It was all a diversion though.

* * *

**Diversion? Interesting... I hope you liked this. Tell me if you liked my characterizations. I think my grip of Beka is slipping a bit. As always:**

**Review, _Review_, Review!!!**

**~Vine**

**Oh yeah, did I tell you all I moved again? Back in Europe.**


	8. Late Night Exchange

**So I know I haven't posted for a while, but this chapter was hard and I was busy. I have no other excuse. This chapter is a bit confusing but I liked it. We are heading into the main plot line of the story as well. As always, reviews are appreciated. Criticism as well as compliments. Also, please help me to make this error free.** **So REVIEW!!**

* * *

"The bandit group let the knights trail along behind them, and left the queen behind. The prince, or our current king, went with his father as well. When the bandits came for her, she was defenseless.

"My father got there in time and he fought to save the queen and the younger royal children with some other townsmen. But one of the thieves got through and caught her majesty by the throat. My father snuck up from behind and disarmed him. The old king was so grateful that we got ennobled, and that's that." He said, leaning back and folding his arms over his chest.

"That explains some." I laughed. He was an odd cove. "So what are you going to do now that you have the day off?"

"No idea, I was probably going to wander around the city. I'd go with my friends but then I'd have to go all the way back to the palace. I need to get one of my knives sharpened though. What would you recommend?'

"Ain't you ever been down in the Lower City?" He shook his head. I gawked. "Well I know where you've got to go to then. I've a friend who's a black smith who can help you out. It's no Raven's Armory, but he's a decent hand."

For the next half-hour I found out more about the squire. He and his friends were constant meddlers as pages. They played pranks and had declared outright war against the girls. Or at least friendly competition. They would challenge each other, and if he won, he'd get a kiss. If the girl won, she'd get his dessert for a week. To be fair, they could have also asked for a kiss, but they were too smart to ask.

They could get dessert and a kiss simply because the guys loved them so much. After meeting Kenneth, I don't think I'll even be able to look at a noble without laughing. It seemed to me that the knights-in-training were their own special breed.

When he told me about how he met Sabine, I think I might have fallen off my chair if he hadn't grabbed me in order to put his hand over my mouth so I'd stop ridiculing him. Normally, I'd break a cove's arm for that, but Kenneth was different. I felt like I was ten again.

"I can't believe it, she _stepped_ on you?"

"Yeah. If only I hadn't listened to that stupid dare the girls made. The bet was to pretend to drop something and tie the squires' laces together. Before I could make the final knot, she knocked me over and stood on me, asking if I'd lend her a hand with her boot as well." After a while we got up to leave. He asked me if we could run and tell Sabine that we were leaving.

My Lord Provost and his guests were in the dining room drinking tea when we walked in. I was momentarily shocked when I saw who was serving. Looking up, Diona's dark blue eyes met mine and her smile wavered before she turned sharply from me and offered Davis some snacks. He looked her over slowly, lingering on her curves before giving her a wink. I froze as Kenneth informed his mistress that he was leaving.

As we exited the room I heard my sister's chuckle at what sounded like a compliment from the Lord of Queenscove.

"I feel bad for that poor gixie. Hopefully she'll have the sense to run for the hills before Davis decides he likes her." Kenneth commented lazily before seeing my expression. He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"That's my sister." I whispered as we exited the gate. He balked.

"But you two didn't so much as nod to each other!"

"We had a fight, but please. Should I be worried?" I asked, he thought for a moment as we made our way through the city. off handedly, I noticed a shadow in one of the alleys by Westberk Street near my lodgings. I wasn't on swift and I was sure the rat wouldn't get into too much trouble. I didn't catch the flash of white hair though.

"Not too much. You might want to talk to her though. Davis isn't exactly the chivalrous type." We didn't talk more of it as we reached Adrian's forge. It was on the corner of the Night market. When he saw me he dropped what he was doing to come and say hello. He kissed my cheek quickly before he saw Kenneth standing a little way back.

Blushing, I introduced him as Lady Sabine's squire. Adrian relaxed a bit before shaking my new friend's hand. Somewhere in the gloating part of my mind I recognized that he was jealous. It reminded me of someone else…but no, I'm not going there. Once the order was placed, the smith asked us if we wanted anything to eat. His ma had just baked some bread with the grain she had managed to buy. We declined politely.

Because we had gone so far into the Lower city, I had to lead Kenneth partway back to the Provost's house, from there, Palace Road is visible. Soon the sun was lowering in the sky. I had duty soon. We got as far as my lodgings before I gave him the final directions and apologized for hurrying. He thanked me before I turned back to the boarding house, only to bump into Aniki.

She had her hands on her hips, looking at me incredulously. "Now who's THIS cove?" she asked, exasperated. "I don't get you Beka, first you're as shy as a mouse but now you're in the running with Rosto for switching partners." Her comments made me blush more before I stammered a response, telling her he was Lady Sabine's squire.

"I didn't know she had a squire." She mumbled, but eventually she stepped aside and let me pass. I rushed upstairs and got dressed for watch.

Watch was predictable as always, albeit tiring. However, it was also our day to collect the Happy Bag. We entered the Court of the Rogue and waited as we were called to the table. The new king didn't try to act high and mighty. He had his Dog business done quick and easy.

Today, he talked with his normal charming sass with my dogs but dutifully ignored me. Usually, he didn't pay me any special attention, but he _never_ blocked me out. Besides, I was no puppy tailing her superiors. I was every much the equal of Tunstall and Goodwin (Kind of), and one doesn't ignore a dog. We tend to bite. I decided to deal with him later.

As we got up from the table, he finally looked at me, glaring. Confused by his aggressiveness, I didn't retaliate, though I did manage to keep a straight face. I mock saluted Kora and the others before heading out. After dinner at Mantel and Pullet I went home, exhausted by a hard night.

Although it was late, I could still hear the bleak noises of the night. People walking outside, others were talking. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't see him leaning against my door. I didn't see his pale arms crossed over his chest or the slight grimace he wore on his handsome face. I didn't see the spikes of his blond hair falling across his eyes, masking their dark color, regardless of their short length. Or how the shadows made them seem like additional scars like the fork in his eyebrow.

I didn't see him, until I collided into him. Dazed, I scrunched my eyebrows and rubbed my forehead.

"What is it Rosto? It's really late and I want to sleep." For the moment I forgot about being upset with him. I had unlocked my door, turning halfway towards him to see if he would leave. He didn't. What a surprise.

"In a minute. I want to talk to you." He stated. No emotion gave him away. I sighed before opening the door a little more and letting him inside. He closed it behind us. I flopped onto my bed with a huff before rolling over and sitting up. I waited for him to speak. He didn't. This was getting old and I need to go to bed.

"Rosto." I edged. He sighed and tossed his arms into the air before calming down and staring at me.

"Who was the cove you were walking with today?" I suddenly figured out where this was going. I wondered if he would leave faster if I just answered instead of giving a retort. Somehow, I didn't have it in me to scold him. It was pointless anyway.

"Kenneth of Liora: Lady Sabine's squire. And just because I know you're curious, _apparently everyone is_, we're not together." I told him, trying to pacify him. I failed a bit in the end, sounding a little sarcastic. Maybe I did have it in me to scold after all. He just snorted.

"Sure, maybe not the noble but you don't mind flirting with the smith. Do you know how pathetic it looks? You blushing like a cracknob when he kissed your _cheek_?" His voice was thick with sarcasm. I glared at him, all exhaustion forgotten. What a mood swing!

"If you're going to be a sarden bastard, leave now and spare my ears." I stabbed back. Rosto didn't make a move to leave.

"Why?" he asked, his voice dangerously low. "Are you going to sit there and tell me he's the love of your life? You barely know him! Is the stone-hearted Beka walking around, giggling like a trollop who's had one too many drinks?"

"I don't need to be in love with him but I want to see where this could go. But if you really want to see a loveless relationship you just have to look in the mirror. Or have you already forgotten how your doxie was hand feeding you this morning?"

"Easy, because both of us know it's not serious. Unlike you, I don't know what you're trying to get yourself into. But if you really want to act like a scut I might as well let you ruin your life."

"Maybe you should and leave a girl at peace! Besides, why do you even care? After all, I'm just the 'cold-hearted Beka': the dog that lives upstairs." I threw his words back at him. "Mithro's Rosto, I thought we were friends, but every now and then you do something insane like this, reminding me why I can't _trust _you."

He looked at me, his chest moved up and down with his breathing, but he had stopped ranting. Instead he watched me with a bitter smirk. He walked over to the bed were I was standing. The adrenaline had made me jump up in anger during our odd conversation.

He was so close; I could make out his individual eyelashes. I wanted to hit him and hurt him. Make him feel as rotten as I was feeling. How dare he yell at me like some ragamuffin on the street! But I looked up at his eyes and saw an unknown emotion bubbling behind that sea of blackness. I clenched my jaw.

"Is that all we are Beka? Friends?" I could feel his hot breath on my face and I wanted to cry. He couldn't do this! He wasn't supposed to make me feel guilty when I had done nothing wrong. For a few moments I said nothing, trying to stabilize my voice. When I looked up, my resolve was firm.

"Yes." I said, watching for the slightest softness in his demeanor to make me change my mind. I didn't get the reaction I was hoping for.

"Then I've been wasting my time." His voice was acidic. He turned from me with incredible speed, pausing at the door. I stood where I was, unsure. He blew me a mock kiss before marching out, slamming the door behind him.

Angrily, I stripped and dove under my cold sheets. My treacherous mind wished for comfort as unwelcome tears sprang from my eyes. I spent the majority of the night hating Rosto for making me miserable, and hating myself. In my mind, a battle raged as I tried to beat back the feeling that I had made the wrong decision. I cursed myself for wanting to be more than we could ever be.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. I decided that you guys needed to feel exactly how confused both Rosto and Beka are. I have a few tricks up my sleeve so watch out for more chapters. Hwoever, It is a long story and it's no fun if no one reviews. So pplease, if you want me to post again, give me a Review!!!**

**~Vine**


	9. Fair Grounds

**Hello my dear Readers,**

**Honestly, I am astounded. I beg your pardon to keep you waiting. I had no idea that so many of your were following my story. You can thank elorid'sdragonscrimbit for this update because she sent me a PM telling me I must update. However, I would like to remind all of you that I warned you that I don't update often. I work for an international medical group, and I'm often in a country, and in an area where I do not have computer access. Thanks for your patience, and reviews.  
**

**

* * *

Saturday, October 18****th****, 247**

**Writ afore bed**

This morning I woke up and dashed out of the house before my friends could talk to me. When I passed by the door I bumped into Rosto but I didn't say anything and he seemed to be sharing my mood. We shrugged past ach other hurriedly, but not before I heard a high pitched giggle seeping from his room. He closed the door right as I saw a flash of flaming curls. That gixie was over too often nowadays.

Rosto could rot in Hell for all I care.

Once I got outside I realized that I had no where to go, nothing to do. Watch wasn't for hours and my friends were just getting up this morning. I decided to go to the Kennel and train some. The training ground had some targets which I used to callus my knuckles.

Hailing Ahuda, I slipped in and spent the next couple of hours exercising my muscles and going through the drills numbly I did them often enough to do them in my sleep. Huffing, I grabbed a sweat cloth and dabbed my forehead. Chest heaving I bumped into another dog on my way out of the kennel. I looked up, starting to apologize when I saw Birch.

"Well well, if it isn't our resident Terrier. How is our lovely mistress today?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. He was always for dramatics, no wonder he gets along with Erksen.

"Bright as rain, what do you need?"

"Nothing, but I hear you're coming out of your shell for the festival. A cove finally caught your eye?" He teased. I slapped his cheek lightly.

"I'm not giving you reports for your brother, Birch. Tell him I'll see him on the morrow." I teased back, and continued on my way home.

_Later that night._

While on watch with Goodwin and Tunstall, I learnt that some of the squires at the castle had gotten into a big fight the night before. One of them was severely injured so the king suggested their night masters send them to protect the city for a night for acting like idiots. The squire would take our shift tomorrow night, so we'd actually be able to go to the fair without worrying about rogues and thieves.

Or at least some of us. Half the dogs were still on watch. I wanted to go to, but they told me to have a good time. Pox Rot.

A break would be welcome, but I wondered at the intelligence of that. Tunstall said it was going to be much like martial law, like after the shadowsnake was found.

"The king's nephew is currently heir apparent, and a squire. In order to protect him, the king is sending extra guards. Its rubbish I think. Now that there's a new queen, I'm sure our majesty's trying to kill of the young man so his future children will get the thrown. Nobles and their politics!" Goodwin spat.

Apart from that, we had no unusual activity. As I got home, I decided to sneak over to the Dancing Dove and see if Aniki or Kora were off duty yet. There was no light at our boarding house. The Dove was hanging on Rosto as usual, but luckily he didn't see me.

I found Aniki at the bar with Bold Brian and Quickfingers. I suspect that my dear rusher likes Bold Brian, but Quickfingers was a funny cove.

I came up to them and said hi. Aniki seemed surprised, but she welcomed me. Dogs in the court of the dog weren't well liked, but Erksen and I were an exception. A minute or so late she agreed to come back to the house. On her way, she grabbed Kora too. Luckily the Rogue has plenty of other guards as well.

I couldn't help it, but I waved goodbye to him too. His eyes widened in recognition as the door slammed shut. I was still mad at him. So why was it that I had my gixies come with me? I need something to wear.

Tomorrow's the fair, I wonder what will happen.

**Sunday, October 19****th****, 247**

**Writ afore bed**

Today, the three of us girls congregated in Kora's room. We kicked poor Erksen out of the room, still spinning from morning rush. They forced some slight face powder on e and fitted me into a plan dress. It was nice and light, made from cotton. It was a tan color with some blue strewn through it. It was quite pretty, even if I had some better dress. One of which I wore a week ago, but will not wear again for the person who gave it to me is a ducknob. A stupid ducknob.

I also told my friends about what happened two nights ago, and they tried to make me feel better. I suspect they were secretly rooting for Rosto, though. But he was awfully mean about it. Ugh, look at me! I'm not supposed to go soft and sentimental!

Anyway, around noon we headed downstairs and towards the markets that had the fair grounds. There were dancers and entertainers everywhere: men on high stilts and girls with whirling skirts that fanned out like Yamani silks.

We bumped into Phelan and Ersken at the baker's stand, stuffing their faces with eel pies. Coves, they're all the same.

"Hey you two! Save me food for the rest of us!" Aniki yelled as she ordered one for herself.

"That would me three coppers, mistress." Aniki frowned at her.

"What, that's robbery!" She grumbled but paid out. I didn't notice the prices jump this high! Mithros, I need to get my head back into this hunt after tonight. We spent the next half hour running through the stalls until I found who I was looking for. Adrian spotted me and waved as he began wading through the steady stream of players.

Finally he reached me, smiling crookedly. Close behind followed his brother, Birch. We gave our greetings before joining the rest of my friends as we made our way to the center of the carnival. People warning masks appeared, dipping in and out of the crowd. Seeing one jump off the tent, I gasped.

Adrian laughed at me and took the opportunity to take my hand. I squeezed it back, but withdrew it. I haven't known him for that long.

"I think we should go get some masks of our own, Beka?" He asked. I thought about it and agreed though I was sure this masks business would only make work harder for the authorities. We soon found ourselves near a black stand patroned by a mot in silvery robes. She smiled at us, her eyes flashing green as she gestured to her wares.

I found a blue mask lined with glitter that only cornered one of my eyes. The open edge wound itself in a whirl around my nose and cheek. A simple leather lace would hold it together. Adrian himself and found a jingling mask with red feathers. Carefully he helped me tie mine on.

"There now, you look like the Trickster's daughter herself. " He held my eyes and kissed the tips of my finger. I blushed deeply, but luckily the mask hid it. I swear I heard a laughing meow somewhere nearby.

I looked around and found that my friends already had masks from last year's visit, though Birch and Ersken bought some too since they were usually on duty during the fairs.

I wondered where Rosto was in all of this. Even if he was upset, it wasn't like him to ignore us, not for some silly crush.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is short, but my priority was to get you all an update. Please do leave me a review telling me what you think. Merci!**

**~Vine**


	10. Three Minutes

**I know i should probably run instead of showing my face, but I owe you all an update... as always, my excuse is that I work for an international medical group, so updating is hard for me. I usually don't have internet access, or at least not enough to spend it idly on fanfic. However, I realize I'm even later than normal. Reasons why if you're interested:**

**- I was hospitalized and put through surgery**

**- I broke up with my long time boyfriend (Never try long distance relationships...)**

**- A family friend just died**

**I think those seem like reasonable excuses, but you guys can judge. In return however, I think you will really enjoy this chapter...though I do realize I'm dragging, so I'm speeding things up...  
**

**Always, ~Vine**

**

* * *

That Night.**

I laughed, swatting the loose brown curls from my face. Dancing around, spinning, switching partners caused my hair to unbraid much faster than running after a rat did. I wonder why, perhaps because I kept checking to see if it were in place, for Adrian had taken to tugging at the piece every time the dance would lead me back to him. In the rush, I felt as if someone was watching me, but I ignored it.

As he took me hands, we moved away from the open square where couples were twirling.

"Come on. Let's catch our breath with the others." He said loudly over the drunken slurs, and I followed in the direction he was pointing.

Kora was still holding Ersken hostage in the mists of the music, but Aniki will only stand so much dainty footwork before she heads to the ale stalls. Predictably, she leaned against one of the porky barrels with Phelan, Bold Brian and a man with a simple black mask, albeit it looked its worth in silver with its velvet coat and copper inlay. It covered the top of his face with only his lips showing through. It worked well with the simple black and gray of his clothes. I snorted in disgust, looks like I found him.

As Arian and I edged closer to the group, his black eyes met mine. They scowled at me in irritation as he pivoted in the spot as he grabbed the hand of a lustrous woman a little ways away and led her to the other side of the market.

"Beka, you just missed Rosto." The swordswoman told me. I cocked an eyebrow at her, daring her to deny he was avoiding me. She shrugged sheepishly.

"It's Rosto, his temper's worse than _yours_, which I assure you is a feat indeed." I rolled my eyes and a few people laughed uncomfortably. No one was fool enough to test my anger, nor that of the sitting Rogue. I don't understand why he's so immature. The sarden bastard was angry, I knew, but he wasn't a kid anymore. One would think he could face me.

Perhaps Lady Teodorie was right, I should save myself now and enter The Goddess's convent. It's terrifying how often I seem to agree with her nowadays.

My train of thought was thankfully interrupted by a flushed Kora who demanded we stop standing around like doxies for sale and attach ourselves with coves under the lanterns. It had been hours since we left the boarding house and thus much darker.

I agreed, though I could only dance so much before I tire of it. Adrian was my partner twice, but as each round finished, I was handed off to another until a new tune would start up. A Tryan folk song finally ended as I gave a half curtsey to the curly haired cove in front of me. Then with a twirl, I took the hand of the man on my right.

Without meaning to, I gasped as the fiddle picked up; _it couldn't be_. My partner placed his hand on my spine, pulling me closer than any stranger would dare. Only one person ever disregarded my personal space like him, so I wasn't surprised as I glared up into familiar coal black eyes behind an ebony mask.

"Three minutes. Three minutes and you can push me away forever." Rosto insisted, his expression unreadable. He sounded tired, anxious; annoyed perhaps. In any case, I ain't the type to act like some kit just because he did. I'd hear him out, _then_ kick him away from me. I was still upset, still furious with him.

"Time's ticking. You've until the end of the song."

"I'm an idiot Beka, we both know that. I snap and argue and fight, but I don't mean the half of it. What happened that night was an accident. I was trying to talk to you, but you're so stubborn."

"If this is supposed to be an apology, then you're failing outstandingly." I hissed, tightening my grip on his fingers tightened ever so slightly so that his pointer was caught between my nails. He flexed out easily, though there was a telltale mark on his skin; a tiny red indent.

"Just shut up and listen, I didn't come to argue. " His irises sparked dangerously as he grimaced. "See what I mean by stubborn? You say something to set me off and we started tearing into each other. Believe me when I say that I'm sorry. Not for anything I tried to say, but for overreacting."

I looked at him from beneath my bangs, most all of my hair knot had come undone and my hair was whipping against my neck and shoulders.

Rosto never says sorry, ever. He doesn't know the word. If, or when we fought, he'd always start acting normally again, as if the arguments never happened. That was his way of saying he didn't like the way things were. For him to say so now was enough to catch my attention. I sighed, as I sidestepped away from another gixie and back towards Rosto.

"What do you want me to say? I forgive you? I won't allow you to try and dictate my life. I've always made my own choices, and even if I'm wrong, I'd rather fall and get back up again rather than have you drag me in a direction I don't want to go." I spoke steadily, but my voice was stern.

He needed to know he couldn't play around with me. I've worked hard to become who I am today, he should know by now that he can't bully me into a corner. Mithros, wasn't it enough that I allowed a professional relationship to become one of friends? In the back of my mind, I'm still waiting for the day the dogs bring me in for associating with rogues, let alone the fat rat on top.

Suddenly, we weren't in the square anymore. He had spun me around and danced me into a side alley. There he pulled me to the wall and we both leaned against it, our arms crossed over our chests. Somewhere in the background I could hear the music wane and bloom into another beat.

"Just answer me this Beka, and then I'll give you my word. I'll stay out of your _love life_." He scrunched his nose unconsciously at the last part. Upon entering the alley we'd taken off our sweat soaked masks. I waited patiently for him to continue, trying not to laugh. Regardless of the stiff attitude, his face was funny. He leaned his head back before turn to me; all traces of humor gone.

"Tell me, why are you so afraid to get close to me? And don't say it's because of that cove," he stated as I opened my mouth. "You've known me much longer, and until recently, you haven't been objecting when I…I step over the line."

I froze. Rosto was still watching me, half his body turned towards me, black eyes prominent framed by his short blond hair and fair face. He was right, and I knew it. I never really fought when he kissed me, I might scold, but it was out of shock rather than anger.

"What is it about me that makes you want to run? Goddess, tell me what I could have possibly done to make you distrust me." He continued, eyebrows srunched,, disfiguring his forked scar.

"It's stupid to think you can trust the Rogue." I mumbled, avoiding his look.

"But is it so hard to trust _me_?" He was a leaning closer again, if only to try and catch my own eyes with his. "Can you trust the man who sat up with you and told you things will be alright with your sister?" I gulped, clearing my throat.

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just." I sighed, exasperated. I didn't know how to continue. "I don't really trust anyone to get too close."

"You gave Birch's brother a shot." He argued. I shook my head at him.

"That's not the same! We aren't even together; we're barely more than friends. Asides, I'll break it off soon. I don't need anyone to distract me from my job." I was losing ground quickly as I struggled. Rosto's eyes never left me as he watched my emotions play out on the sharp plains of my face. "With you, it would be complicated."

"How so?" He was not helping me, the ducknob. I was having a hard time as it was.

" Well for one, I've dedicated my life to stopping all the scummers who work for you and your court." I told him bitterly. Rosto was as unfazed as ever.

"How the hell would a chance together be any more risky than us being friends? We've known each other for a year Cooper, and we've never let business interfere with our personal lives. Besides, it never stopped Ersken and Kora, or Phelan for that matter."

"Damn it, Rosto! If that ever changes, I could get hurt. Especially because it's you." I said, forcing tears away from my eyes. Why wouldn't he drop it? "You're right, I do know you, a thousand times more than some side street cove, but that's the problem. If I lose you, I'd lose more than just another cove."

I let them hang there. My words. It was as close to admitting the truth as I could get.

He stiffened at that, but then, timidly, he slowly brought his hand to my cheek, brushing his thumb against my skin. His eyes searched mine, as if to ask if what he was doing was alright. I almost laughed at the irony of that; Rosto's style was more of a _'grab the girl and pay later'_ sort of thing.

"If you never give me the chance, I'm already lost." He whispered. "Just one chance Beka, that's all I need." He was close enough that, if I turned slightly, my eyelashes would brush his nose. Then, as he moved his head to the side, I allowed him to come closer and press his lips to mine. He lingered for a moment, giving me the chance to pull away.

I didn't.

I could feel him smirk, as he pulled away and tilted my chin up with one of his fingers, making it easier to access my mouth. As he kissed me, he maneuvered my body so that he was in front of me and my back was pushed up against the wall. He placed his hands on the top of my hips, holding me close. After a moment's hesitation, I twisted my arms behind his neck.

He'd kissed me before, but it had never been for so long, I'd never _let_ it go on for so long. His kiss, his touch, they all spoke of desperation and longing. As if he'd waited forever for something like this. Yet his kisses were still gentle, as if he were trying to show me that he wasn't acting out of pure lust. That he meant this.

When his tongue ran across my mouth, I could feel the pent up energy behind his lips. Giving him entry would mean so much more than just a kiss; it would be a promise to go past our idle flirtations. I was terrified, but I wanted this. It had never felt so right with anyone. I let him in.

He explored my mouth, running over the roof as I suppressed as moan and tangled my fingers in his hair. My nails ran through his scalp and he went lower in my throat. I pushed my tongue against his hungrily, and he responded in kind. Rosto was a _very_ talented kisser. As my last reserves of air vanished, I gasped and we parted. He grinned as we both breathed heavily, leaning our foreheads together. He held me tighter as he waited for me to calm down. With all of his experience, his shallow breathes were already reaching normalcy; sarden spintry.

"I don't know what to say," I muttered, still unsure of the situation. As of this morning, I had been mad at him, but now…

"Then don't," He said simply, his normal cocky grin back in place. He combed his fingers through my hair, which at this point, was completely undone. After a minute or so, he pushed off from the wall and relinquished his grip on my waist. Then, he proceeded to place a more respectful distance between us, to show me, I assumed, that he meant everything he said. He really wanted a chance.

"We'll talk about this and figure it all out when you want. For now though, just think it over and tell me what you want to do." He gave me a salute and turned away. Just as he was going to round the corner, I yelled out.

"What about the Dove?" I asked, cringing as I remembered Adrian. He just laughed at me.

"Consider her gone." He turned the bend while pulling his mask on. I stood in the alleyway a bit longer, mulling over what had happened. I would have a headache tonight.

Fumbling with my mask's laces, (Rosto's attached differently), I heard a faint shriek coming further down the road, away from the music. Readying myself, I forced myself to think like a dog instead of a lovesick pup. I hiked up my skirt and tore off the inner petticoat so it would be easier to run.

Sighing, I blocked Rosto from my head as I checked my hidden knives. That had been much longer than three minutes…

* * *

**I hope I surprised some of you guys, and made the rest happy. Once I finished Bloodhound, I was kinda mad at Beka for her...choice in men...so I scraped my original plan for this story and just went ahead with BxR. That way, we're all happy. Please leave me a review, all comments, even if they aren't a cry of joy, are appreciated. So please.... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**~Vine**


	11. Lullaby

**Hey Everyone,**

**I have finally updated! I have no excuse, I know. As for those who were kind enough ot ask how I was doing, I am much better. I'm basically healed, and to top it off, I'M ENGAGED. To Mr. Long-term boyfriend to boot. We decided we'd been together too long to really break things off. Wedding's in December. Anyway, back to the story. This also includes the "Lullaby" from my deleted story if any of you remember it. Anyway, please forgive me and criticism is welcome.**

**-Vine  
**

**_

* * *

Same Day_**

Running down the street, my feet clomped on the cobble stones as I finally rounded a corner. A tall man wearing a fine embroidered tunic was pressing a young woman against the wall. I hesitated for a moment, remembering my own position a few minutes ago, but as I watch the girl writhing against his arms, my eyes drew in as slits. Goddess damn me if I let him get away with this.

With a shout, I charged at him, hitting his side with my shoulder, using the weight of my body to knock him a little ways away. As he tried to regain his footing I turned to the girl. She herself was wearing a dress similar to mine, of well made material of someone who worked at a lord's home. Her hair ran in tangled clumps around her tear stricken face and red finger prints splashed her neck line where the scrum had grabbed her. Sinking to her knees, the young girl, a year or so younger than myself, looked up to me. Shock colored my visage as recognition sparked.

"Watch out Beka!" My sister screamed as I ducked under the blow the cove had launched at me. We continued our martial dance as his meaty charges advanced as I skidded past and threw in a few better positioned hits on critical places on his body. All in all, it wasn't too hard to subdue him though my distressed mind kept jumping over to where Diona sat huddled against the side of the wall.

Sidestepping yet another oncoming punch I grabbed at the whistle I kept on me for safety and blew. The shrill note carried across the night. I knew, without a doubt that reinforcements would be there soon. Hatred clouding my judgment I hit the man on the head with the heel of my palm causing him to stumble unconscious to the ground.

Glaring at him I turned and knelt at my little sister's feet as I heard footsteps coming closer.

Making soft cooing noises, I collected her into my arms as she clung to me, panic making her breath ragged. A moment later I saw Ersken, and the twins run towards me with Goodwin closing in a couple of minutes behind.

"What happened Cooper!" My older partner growled, as she looked down at us. I shrugged and whispered in the girl's ear.

"Diona, Hun, what happened? I need you to tell me what happened." I asked, but my questions just drew harder sobs. Sighing, I positioned myself so that I supported half her weight and placed her in a standing positioning, half leaning against the side of the building. "She won't tell me. That- that scummer over there was trying to force himself on her. I heard the screams and pulled him off."

Goodwin had a demonic light swimming in her eyes as the boys wore equally hard expressions throwing scowls in the directions of the unconscious man lying in the street. Before anyone had time to so much as speak, another group entered the alley way. Paying closer attention I noticed Sabine and her squire Kenneth. Behind her, I assumed, where what looked like guards or knights. The men Tunstall and Goodwin had said were to take over our shift tonight.

After that I stopped paying attentions, the guards were shouting with Goodwin and there was some sorts of controversy until eventually Lady Sabine barked them into order. With a flurry we were led away and threw the open streets towards the provost's house. As we were herded inside, I was separated from my sister long enough to switch into a uniform when suddenly, Lord Gershom charged forward, his eyes mad as he ran into the entrance hall. His wife was not far behind him.

Within moments, Diona was transferred from my care to that of the Lady Teodorie and a girl whom I vaguely registered as Lorine. Before I knew it I was being shoved into the study along with my dogs and Lady Sabine and a handful of other guards.

"What is the meaning of this? I was at a dinner when I was summoned home by a page by urgent message. Someone answer m and explain why a woman of my house was attacked!" The provost roared as he looked at us all. Chaos broke forth as each told his own story. For such an occurrence to happen against the household of a noble is despicable. It is the duty of a lord to protect his people.

"We don't know exactly, Beka had just finished off the scummer when we arrived at the screaming point. Goddess help he who dare insult her on her festival night." Goodwin spat, but before she could continue here was yet another interruption. The doors flew open as the Duke of Queensgrove rushed in, flanked by soldiers in his coat of arms.

The elder man's graying hair flew across his forehead, his face red underneath the pox marks. "How dare you arrest my son!" he raised his hand and pointed towards the provost, forcing the rest of us in defense. I clenched my jaw to keep from lashing out. I could feel adrenaline pulsing back in my veins and throwing me back into focus.

"Calm yourself Alastor. This is not the time or place. Sir Davis is being held under the king's law and will await his judgment like the rest." The provost told him sharply, his dark eyes glittering. I could feel my vein throbbing on my forehead. That imbecile I met a few days afore with Kenneth? Mithros smite him!

The Duke seemed not to here my lord. "Where's that wretch who dared touch my heir? I'll have her hanged I tell you!"

"Guardswoman Rebakah Cooper has proven herself to be an asset to this city. She is under my jurisdiction and protected the honor of an innocent from your _spawn_."

"Hold your tongue Gershom! There are more than a few that would like to see you put back in your place. Women working on the streets pretending to be officers of the law; It's pathetic. Throw them back to the brothels where they belong!"

It was quiet enough that we could probably hear the Scanran king snoring from here. Around me I heard the cling of metal as tensions rose in the room. Lady Sabine however, unfazed as ever, stepped up and crossed her arms next to my lord.

"It would seem your words would hold more sway with your parlor friends than with real fighters. Get out of my home. Leave or I shall have you escorted out." The Lord Provost is not a small man. Having him stare you down, his eyes drawn in slits, you learn to listen fast.

The Duke stayed for only a moment longer, puffing his chest before storming out. For what seemed like an eternity, my Lord Gershom sighed.

"I'd like to speak with Cooper alone. I'll get any other reports in the morning. Clear my office everyone."

The others looked at each other before grudgingly exiting the office until only Lady Sabine casually leaned against the edge of the Provost's desk. He gave her a sharp look that she returned.

"If you don't mind My Lord, but I have a proposition for you and Cooper that may pertain to this." Sabine stated plainly, crossing her arms over the chain mail over her chest. I cocked my head sideways, curious.

"Very well. Beka, is there anything else you wish to add? No, well then. Go check on your siblings, but be expecting a messenger later. Queensgrove will be a nightmare to manage. You are dismissed."

I nodded and assented, leaving the room with both nobles boring a hole through my back. I heard their voices start up again the moment I closed the door. Luck was on my side as I wove through the halls and managed to bypass my cohort of friends. Passing into the servant corners, I took a left and entered the chambers of the waiting women.

Lorine sat nervously, wringing her hands on a stool near the wall. Seeing me through her bangs, she rushed over and hugged me fiercely.

"Beka! Thank the Goddess. Please tell me, what happened? I saw Diona, but My Lady is having her rest in one of the guest rooms for the night so she won't be disturbed." He voice shook a little before whispering, "Was it him? Did he hurt her?"

Glaring at anyone who tried to come close by, I led her to a corner and took her hands. 'She'll be just fine; I got there before he could really hurt her. Now Lorine, I need you to watch her and make sure he never nears her again. I'll drag that mumper to the Black God myself if he dare try." I cooed until she settled.

My sister was a pragmatic girl who didna allow emotions to cloud her thoughts. Once the initial shock wore off she'd be right as rain. Quietly, I asked if the boys knew.

"I doubt it Beka, but they'll hear it by dawn, or at least Will shall. The manor's likely to hold their tongue around Nilo though." She told me. I was sweaty and my dress was ruined, and now the night's chill was catching up with me. I needed a change see my brothers. With a nudge we were on our way to their rooms.

Will was pleased enough to see me, but his mood darkened when he heard our news. We left out most of the details to spare him, but I figured a growing cove would understand fast enough. With a kiss on his cheek I went to Nilo's room where he was supposed to be sleeping. I wanted to see him quickly before leaving, just to make sure he was alright as well.

I saw his figure in the small bed he slept in through the dark and smiled, leaning against the door frame. Lorine had brought me a cloak to wear that I gladly wrapped around myself. The bundle on the bed shifted and sat up.

"Beka? Is that you?" The soft voice croaked. I chuckled and moved toward the bed, kneeling on the ground. "You're here! I haven't seen you for a while."

"I know love, but why aren't you asleep?"

"I can't seem too. It happens every now and then but Will told me to just close my eyes tight. It eventually works, I guess." He told me, and his eyes were like bright orbs under his messy blond bangs. I patted his cheek.

"Nilo, when I was a babe Mama would sing me to sleep. Her song always worked would you like me to sing it for you?" I suggested. I was hesitant but mayhap it would work. For the moment I just wanted to forget the world and focus on my family and watching over them. All of them.

He beamed delightedly and agreed, lying back under the blankets and closing his eyes. I watched him and he cleared his throat, indicating I should start. Nervously, I hummed through a scale and began, grasping at my memory of the words.

_Have no fear of the night_

_When the shadows come to life_

_Remember my hands in yours_

_Join in their dances_

_Laugh under the full moon_

_I will guide you to dream's shores_

_Know forever can not undo_

_The love I have for you_

From the corner of my eye I saw Lorine and Will in the doorway, listening patiently. Though I doubted they remembered the song, they certainly recognized the tune I would hum as a young gixie. My deep alto gained confidence as it entered each sweeping note and continued it into the next fluidly, slowly.

_There is light in your eyes_

_In the lanterns of the stars_

_Remain protected in their glow_

_Find peace in your thoughts_

_Let darkness kiss your cheek_

_For morning brings tomorrow_

_Know forever can not undo_

_The love I have for you_

_So sleep my dear one_

_And memorize my voice_

_Wipe the tears from your face_

_Dusk is not your enemy_

_See the world as your friend_

_Yield to night's embrace_

_Know forever can not undo_

_The love I have for you_

My younger brother's breath was coming out evenly as I sat on the ground, kneeling over him and stroking his forehead. In the stillness, I rose and kissed each of my siblings on the cheek as I readied to return home. We said our goodbyes, and I headed out.

Just as I was about to exit the Provost's home entirely, I came to the guest quarters where I knew Diona was sleeping. Unable to master myself, I shimmied through the door and closed it behind me. The poor gixie had a rough night, and I didn't want to disturb her from her rest. I moved to her side of the bed and nuzzled her cheek with mine before pecking it. Without waiting too long, I got up and walked towards the door. As the hall torch streamed light in, I heard a tiny voice from behind me.

"Thank you, Beka." I stiffened but refused to turn. Loosening my muscles I smiled, and nodded without looking at her.

"Goodnight love."

* * *

**I hope y'all liked it. The song is entirely mine. It's something I wrote a long time ago which I thought was appropriate. Please leave me a review, something short and sweet, a tirade, a thoughtful response, all are welcome. I would like to add that I don't want to be flamed, but harsh criticism is also welcomed. I simply believe common courtesy can be extended in a REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I will not update again until I have AT LEAST _75_ reviews!!!!  
**

** Merci!**


	12. Author's Note: I'm back!

**Hello my dear friends,**

**So imagine my surprise when I look at my email and find that someone has reviewed my story "Complications". I haven't updated this poor story in over 3 years now. I was so busy with my life that I haven't been on Fanfiction again in an absurdly long time. Since then, I've gotten married, settled down, and my husband and I are even looking into adopting.**

**I had, after feeling thoroughly unsatisfied with the other Beka Cooper books, decided to discontinue the story. However, being able to make the story your own is the whole point of FF anyway isn't it? I was so touched, going back through all the reviews I have missed, that I wanted to start up again. You and I all deserve to see this to the end. This is my version of what happens to the fiesty young gixie who took us all by surprise.**

**This is just an update, and I'll leave it up for those of you who are returning to "Complications". For those of you who were looking forward to a new chapter today, I apologize. You can, however, expect a new chapter by the end of next week. I just need time to sink back into it. Perhaps reread a bit of Terrier and Bloodhound. Message me as a reminder if you don't see it up ;)**

**Thank you all so much for the support you have given me over the years. It's been an honor sharing my work with you.**

**Always,**

**~Vine**


End file.
